


The Little Red Yoshi

by GlitterNyappyGacktRose



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms, Yoshi's Story
Genre: Children's Stories, Dessert & Sweets, Friendship, Gen, Nintendo - Freeform, The Little Red Hen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22901539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterNyappyGacktRose/pseuds/GlitterNyappyGacktRose
Summary: Yoshi wants to make dessert! He invites his friends to help him but they are too busy.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	The Little Red Yoshi

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Little Red Hen](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/562615) by Unknown. 



> The Little Red Hen was read to my class when I was five. I remember it not sitting well with me: it seemed to go against what I'd been taught. I still remember it to this day, so I decided to write my own version with Yoshi!

Once upon a time, the little red Yoshi lived in the Mushroom Kingdom with his friends Mario, Princess Peach, Luigi and Birdo. One day, Yoshi decided that he wanted to bake some fruit pavlova. He had an idea! He was going to ask his friends to help him make the pavlova.

First, Yoshi sent a message to Birdo and Mario, asking them to help him buy the ingredients at the supermarket. Birdo was the first to respond.

_Sorry, Yoshi, I can’t make it to the supermarket. But I can help you later when you’re making the pavlova_!

Yoshi smiled: he was always happy to spend time with his friends. Just then, a message from Mario appeared.

_Today is quite busy for me. Maybe next time!_

Yoshi felt a twang of disappointment: he’d been looking forward to seeing his plumber friend. But no matter: he had a pavlova to bake! Yoshi packed his shopping list and hurried to the supermarket.

*

“I think that’s everything!” said Yoshi, emptying the shopping bag onto the table. Birdo let out a cry of excitement and enthusiastically picked up the mango. It was her favourite fruit, so Yoshi had deliberately included it. At this point, Yoshi decided to contact Luigi and ask him if he’d like to help them make the pavlova. Luigi’s response came almost instantly.

_Wow, Yoshi! You’re making more dessert! That’s great! Unfortunately, I don’t think I can make it today. But good luck!_

“Luigi can’t come today,” announced Yoshi in a disappointed voice.

“That’s ok,” replied Birdo as she washed the fruit in the sink. “You take care of making the meringue and I’ll prepare the fruit. With the two of us, we’ll finish this in no time!”

And Birdo was right. Before long, the desserts were cooling as the two of them washed up. Just then, Yoshi was struck with a sudden idea.

“I know!” exclaimed Yoshi. “Let’s divide the pavlova up and put them in pretty boxes for our friends! I’ll ask Peach if she wants to help: she’s so creative!”

It wasn’t until late that evening that Yoshi received a response.

_Sorry, I’m only seeing this now. I had a ceremony to attend and couldn’t check my messages. I’m sure you did a great job!_

Yoshi felt a little sad that Peach couldn’t join them. But that didn’t hold him back. He sent a message to each friend, asking them if they would like him to bring them some pavlova the next day.

_Thank you, Yoshi, that would be amazing!_

_You’re sharing another one of your desserts with me? I can’t wait!_

_Really? Yay! I’m looking forward to seeing you!_

Yoshi felt happy: it looked like he was going to see his friends after all. With that, Yoshi and Birdo decided to call it a night. They had fun painting each other’s nails before turning off the light and going to sleep.

*

The following morning, Yoshi couldn’t help but notice that Birdo was awfully quiet. The two were busy making the boxes for their friends, writing each of them personalised cards and covering the boxes with cute stickers. But there was definitely something on Birdo’s mind.

“Hey, Birdo, are you ok?” asked Yoshi, concerned about his friend.

Birdo took a while to respond. But they had been friends for years and knew that they could trust each other. Eventually Birdo shared what was bothering her.

“I’m a little nervous about bringing them the pavlova,” she admitted. “The other day, someone shouted at me on the bus, telling me that I shouldn’t be out in public dressed the way I am… Do you think that I should tone it all down? Maybe take off the bow?”

But Yoshi was having none of it.

“Birdo, you are beautiful and don’t let others put you down. You wear your bow with pride! Don’t worry, I’m here to support you!”

Birdo let out a little laugh and continued working on the boxes, her eyes sparkling with happiness. Before long, the two were ready to head to Mario’s house.

*

Yoshi and Birdo had to wait several minutes before the door opened. There stood Mario, still in his pyjamas and rubbing his eyes.

“You’re here already? Wow, what time is it?”

Mario led them into the kitchen. Dishes were piling up in the sink and the floor looked like it hadn’t been swept in a while. Mario sat at the table, looking exhausted. However, his expression changed to one of delight when he spotted the box in Yoshi’s hands.

“Wow, Yoshi, Birdo, you made this?” he gasped as he opened the box. “Hang on, it’s almost time for lunch. I’ll make you my famous meatballs and spaghetti!”

And so, Mario got to work and began preparing the meal. In the meantime, Yoshi and Birdo helped him clean up the kitchen. It turned out that Mario was not having an easy time. A malicious user had flooded Mario’s plumbing business website with fake negative reviews, scaring away potential customers. In order to make ends meet, he had to take on a second job, leaving him with little energy to do anything else.

“Thank you, I really appreciate that you thought of me,” smiled Mario, as he watched his friends dig into the food. “When things get better, I’ll help you make dessert for sure!”

“I’m looking forward to it!” responded Yoshi with a smile.

*

“Yoshi! Birdo! I’m so happy to see you!” beamed Luigi as he let them into his house. He led them to the sitting room where a Nintendo Switch was awaiting them. The three of them enjoyed playing Mario Kart, Luigi taking huge bites of the pavlova each time he crossed the finish line first.

“Woah, Luigi! You’re really good at Mario Kart!” gasped Birdo.

“Makes me wonder if you’re as good at Luigi’s Mansion,” giggled Yoshi.

At first, Luigi laughed along with them. But his smile faltered, and eventually he opened up to his friends. Luigi was used to starring in video games alongside his brother, Mario. And the fact that the games were usually named after Mario, leaving Luigi standing in his shadow, really didn’t bother him that much. So, since Luigi’s Mansion had been such a big success, Luigi’s popularity suddenly skyrocketed. At first, he welcomed the new attention. However, it eventually became too much for his usual shy self and he began spending more time indoors to escape from it all.

“Sorry, I just felt overwhelmed yesterday,” confessed Luigi. “I really couldn’t bring myself to go outside. But I’m working on it. I’ll come over next time for sure!”

“We better make extra dessert then!” smiled Yoshi, and the three laughed.

*

Yoshi and Bird arrived at the Mushroom Palace at the exact time they’d agreed on. However, they had to wait almost fifteen minutes before they could meet Princess Peach. She brought them to her tearoom, where a freshly brewed pot of tea awaited them.

“I’m sorry for the delay,” apologised Peach as she sat down with her friends. “I’ve been so busy lately with the treaty with Hyrule. There has been so many meetings and parties, I feel like I don’t have any time to myself to relax.”

“It’s important to give yourself time to unwind,” said Birdo, passing the box containing the pavlova to Peach. Her eyes lit up when she saw it.

“Wow, I can’t believe the two of you made this! You’ve gotten so good at making desserts! I’m sorry I couldn’t join you when you made it. But next time, I’m the one who’s going to make something for you! What kind of cake do you like? I’ll bake one for all of us!”

“That sounds wonderful!” beamed Yoshi. And so, the three discussed cake flavours over tea and pavlova.

*

“Thanks for coming over, Birdo! I had so much fun!”

“Anytime, Yoshi!”

Yoshi waved goodbye to his friend, watching her until she was safely back inside her house. Then, he began to make his way back home, a smile on his face as he went over the day’s events in his minds. Although his other friends had been too busy to help him, they’d appreciated the pavlova so much when he gave it to them.

But that said, there had been times when Yoshi had needed their help and they were there for him. When Baby Bowser had stolen the Super Happy Tree from the Yoshis, Mario had been there to help them get it back. When Yoshi thought there was a ghost in his house, Luigi came over and checked all the cupboards and under the beds, even though he was just as scared as Yoshi had been. And when Yoshi’s dog Poochy had run away, Peach did everything she could to help, from hanging up posters to using her royal connections until they found him.

Yoshi felt so happy that he couldn’t contain himself: he burst into song as he happily skipped back home. He cared for his friends, and his friends cared for him. He couldn’t wait to see them all again.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * A [Restricted Work] by [canarypods (canarywrites)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/canarywrites/pseuds/canarypods), [elrohir podfic (elrohir)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elrohir/pseuds/elrohir%20podfic), [idellaphod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/idellaphod/pseuds/idellaphod), [LittleRedRobinHood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRedRobinHood/pseuds/LittleRedRobinHood), [silverandblue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverandblue/pseuds/silverandblue), [sophinisba](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/pseuds/sophinisba) Log in to view. 




End file.
